Need
by across the blood
Summary: No soy buena con esto de los resúmenes... solo entren y lean. Es mi primer fic de esta pareja por favor no sean crueles y dejen sus reviews!


**Nunca está de más decir que los personajes no son mios, aunque eso todos lo sabemos.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura y dejen sus comentarios. **

* * *

Las cortinas de mi cuarto siguen cerradas impidiendo el paso de rayos de luz, pero se que afuera un nuevo día está comenzando. ¿Cómo logré dormir anoche? Aún no se como responder a esa pregunta… quizás fue el cansancio por el derroche de lágrimas. No lo sé con exactitud pero en un momento determinado me fui a negro y tuve la suerte de no tener miles de imágenes, como las que ahora rondan por mi cabeza, mientras dormía.

Puedo asegurar que muchos se preguntan qué rayos le pasó anoche a Raven, después de verla dando vueltas por el cementerio sola, sin su habitual compañero. No digo que sea porque les importe lo que me suceda a mí, sino que es simple curiosidad.

Pues, nadie lo sabe aún pero dentro de pocas horas se enteraran, porque no es sorpresa de que en el instituto las noticias viajan más rápido que la luz. Aunque ahora, eso no me importa… y dudo que me importe algún día.

Sé que no lograré nada quedándome en mi cama todo el día, por eso trató de hacer lo que haría una mañana normal: me arreglo, bajo y tomo una manzana, salgo con mi mochila al hombro y comienzo mí recorrido al instituto.

Mientras juego con la manzana mi mente divaga como nunca lo había hecho.

Repasemos, ¿qué sucedió ayer? Salí con Alexander como todas las noches, caminamos de la mano por la ciudad, paramos en uno de los bancos del parque y ahí me lo dijo: "Raven, tengo que irme". "¿A dónde vas? ¿Puedo ir contigo?". Pero que tonta fui, ¿cómo no comprendí a lo que se refería?

-No. Me voy... para siempre.

-¿Qué? –no comprendía, o a lo mejor no quería creerlo.

-Creo que lo has entendido –Alexander apartó la vista de mis ojos para dirigirla al suelo.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Es lo mejor para ti.

-No, yo te necesito –mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar frente a sus palabras y mis ojos se humedecieron.

-No es así… tu no debes estar conmigo. Está mal.

-Entonces... ¿es sólo por mi bien?- no sé porqué pero en ese momento la noticia no me afectaba como ahora.

-Sí.

Y después de eso, ¿qué pasó?

Me esfuerzo por recordarlo, pero me es imposible. Sólo sé que de repente me encontraba apoyada en una lápida. Fue como despertar de un transe, sentirse totalmente desorientada. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Minutos, horas quizás. Miré a todos lados buscándolo, esperando encontrar su mano lista para tomarme y demostrarme que estaba segura junto a él. Pero no la encontré, y me tomó unos minutos darme cuenta de que estaba sola, sola como no lo había estado desde que lo conocía.

Sin más que hacer, salí del cementerio bajo miradas llenas de curiosidad, las sentía en mi espalda a medida que las dejaba atrás. Luego de caminar un par de cuadras mi mente se fue aclarando y dando paso a recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace poco. Y no lo soporté más… corrí esperando que eso disolviera aquella pesadilla en la que se encontraba mi cabeza. Llegué a mi casa en cosa de unos minutos. Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré sin prender luz alguna. Me tiré a la cama con la ropa puesta, sin ganas de sacarme ni los zapatos.

De vez en cuando cerraba mis ojos con fuerza y los abría de golpe, solo por la pequeña esperanza que de que todo fuera un sueño. Como las pesadillas que tenía de vez en cuando en las que ocurría exactamente lo mismo que en ese momento. Pero en ellas todo terminaba bien: al despertar, con la respiración agitada y un poco de sudor corriendo por mi cuello, estabas tú a mi lado, mirándome preocupado. Y entonces te abrazaba y volvía a dormirme sin temor alguno.

Llego al instituto aún con la manzana en mano. Y, como supuse, todos comentaban entre ellos mientras me miraban de reojo pasar por el pasillo. Pero, ¿qué más da lo que puedan decir ellos?

De mi casillero saco los libros para la próxima clase y tiro la manzana dentro, junto a otras tres que aún no he botado.

Ya es la hora y debo entrar en el salón, me siento y fijo mi mirada en el pizarrón. ¿Qué clase es está? Ah, biología.

Los primero minutos puse toda la atención que me fue posible, pero recordando la conversación que había tenido con Alexander ayer, mi mente se desvió totalmente de la célula y su núcleo.

Alexander había dicho que todo esto era por mí, pero estaba equivocado y él lo sabía. Era inteligente y lograba entender que dejarme sola no sería nunca algo bueno para mí, más bien era como caer de un precipicio tan lento que llegaba a ser agonizante.

Una idea cruzó rápidamente, pero era tan obvio que no la pude ignorar: no era por mí que se iba, sino por él, porque ya no me quería, ya no me necesitaba como había dicho tantas veces.

¿Por qué, Alexander? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste que era por eso?

En el receso me quedé en el baño, sentada en el suelo junto a la puerta y con mi cabeza entre las manos. Quería llorar, gritar, patear todo a mi alrededor… pero las lágrimas ya no salía de mis ojos, mi boca no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno, y mi cuerpo no respondía a nada.

Creo que perdí dos clases, no estoy segura del tiempo. Pero era consiente de que no haría a Alexander regresar estando sentada en el helado piso del baño de damas. Sin importarme la hora salí del instituto y me dirigí al cementerio. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? Pues, lo mismo que ayer: su mano.

Quizás estaba equivocada: yo nuca encontré su mano, él siempre encontraba la mía. Y ahora que no estaba no tenía nada. Me hallaba perdida. Me senté con la espalda en una de las lapidas y cerré mis ojos, asumiendo la realidad de los hechos.

Muchas veces le pregunté que pasaría si el me dejaba por el motivo que fuese, él se reía y respondía diciendo que eso nunca pasaría.

Te tengo una sorpresa, Alexander, eso está pasando ahora. Y no logró entender porqué me haces esto después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Tengo miles de recuerdos felices, tantos abrazos, besos, y palabras que quedaron en el aire.

Mis pensamientos son totalmente egoístas, solo pensando en mí. ¿Cómo estará él? No se me había ocurrido pensar en eso. Pero él se fue porque ya no me quería, quizás esté mucho mejor sin mí. O tal vez… me extrañe, o esté pensando en mí igual que yo en él.

¿Por qué nunca me respondiste la pregunta? Todo hubiese sido más fácil si me hubieses dicho como iba a ser este momento, cuando no estuvieses conmigo.

No me parece bueno para nadie este comportamiento mio tan infantil y egoísta. Busco por última vez tu mano, y como todas las anteriores no la encuentro. Me levanto del suelo y me cuelgo la mochila al hombro, lentamente salgo del cementerio. Tengo miedo, es como volver atrás. Pero si eso sucede tendré que seguir con mi vida, como si nunca te hubiese conocido. Porque, a pesar del peso de mis recuerdos, estos son frágiles y, con un poco de suerte se irán borrando con el tiempo.

Pero si decides volver, Alexander, intenta encontrar a la Raven que era antes… porque te aseguro que ésta que está saliendo del cementerio no soy la conoce el instituto, ni su familia, ni yo misma. Es una que comenzará su vida donde la dejó… en el día que conoció a Alexander Sterling.

* * *

**Los que hallan leído New Moon quizás encontraran parecido esta historia a la despedida de Edward y Bella, pues la verdad es que me base en eso... lo imagine con Raven y Alexander y tuve que escribirlo. **

**Y... gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esto =)**


End file.
